the_terminusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hermes
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Hermes is a small but powerful frigate in the Colonial Fleet, used exclusively by Admiral Phillip Davis for any errands that require his attention throughout the star system in those rare matters that dictate he leave Olympus. It was named after the Greek God of the same name, who was considered the messenger for the Gods of Olympus. The ship functions with a crew of approximately thirty personnel. The Layout The Hermes is comprised of Decks 01 through 05 from top to bottom, each deck containing a specific purpose with regards to how the ship functions. Deck 01 is the Commander's Quarters; Deck 02 is the Command Information Center (CIC) Deck; Deck 03 is the Crew Deck; Deck 04 is the Engineering Deck; and Deck 05 is the Hangar Deck. Each deck has various numbers of AI Nodes where the crew can interact with the ship's Artificial Intelligence, Gideon. Nodes were purposely left out of the crew living quarters to reduce the possibility of tampering and pranks, and they were also left out of the Brig, Main Battery, and Life Support Systems as a precaution against the potential dangers of an AI going rogue. Deck 01 - Commander's Quarters Deck 01, also referred to as "The Loft," is the smallest and topmost deck on the ship, and it contains only three areas of note. * Commander's Cabin - (AI Node) * Personnel Storage * Server Maintenance Deck 02 - CIC Deck Below "The Loft" rests the Command Information Center -- or CIC -- Deck. This deck, along with Deck 03, is one of the most populated at any given time, as it contains the Bridge, the Command Information Center, and the Briefing Room. * Cockpit / Bridge - (AI Node) * Main Airlock * Command Information Center - (AI Node) * Briefing Room - (AI Node) * Research and Technology Labs - (AI Node) * Armory - (AI Node) * Brig Deck 03 - Crew Deck The Crew Deck is most heavily populated during down time, as it contains the Mess Hall, the Crew Quarters, and the Starboard and Port Observation Decks -- which house the Library and the Lounge, respectively. * AI Core * Medical Bay - (AI Node) * XO's (Colonel's) Office - (AI Node) * Mess Hall / Kitchen Area * Observation Decks (Starboard and Port) * Crew Quarters * Bathrooms * Life Support Control Deck 04 - Engineering Deck Despite only having a few areas of note, the Engineering Deck contains some of the most important systems of the ship that are vital to its survival in deep space. When standing at the large viewport, one can see down into the Hangar Deck below. * Main Battery * Cargo Bays (Starboard and Port) * Engine Room / Drive Core (AI Node) Deck 05 - Hangar Deck The bottom of the ship houses the Hangar Deck, which is spacious and open to allow for the takeoff and landing of the ship's two transport shuttles and their subsequent maintenance. * Hangar Bay * Shuttle Maintenance (AI Node) The Crew The Hermes runs with as many as thirty crew members at any given time with numerous positions to be filled on each deck. Artificial Intelligence Core * AI.......................................................................Gideon The Leadership * Commanding Officer (CO).................................Kevin Clarke * Executive Officer (XO).......................................Jonathan Brooks CIC Deck * Chief Helmsman................................................Ellen Vanderson * Co-pilot..............................................................Randall "Wick" Wickham * Yeoman.............................................................Cheryl Brooks * Communications Specialist...............................Simon "Raff" Rafferty * Navigations Specialist.......................................Priyanka Amari * Command Deck Technicians............................Harrison Foster & Elizabeth Mayfield * Science Officer..................................................Addison Clarke * Civilian Scientists..............................................Amelia Adams & Adam Clarke * Technical Engineer............................................Theodore "Theo" Sparrow * Armory Chief.....................................................Liam Cooper * Weapons Officer...............................................Raven "Stock" Comstock * Marines.............................................................Francis "Frankie" Hapley & Daniel Hisataka * Marines.............................................................Giovanni Moretti & Andrea Brighton * Security Officer.................................................Shane "Fish" Fischer Crew Deck * Chief Medical Officer (CMO)............................Dr. Martina Jimenez * Medical Officers...............................................Scott Murphy * Mess Sergeant.................................................Valentine Baranovsky * Civilian Researchers........................................Patrick Sutter & Stoougrek "Stu" Volov Engineering Deck * Gunnery Officer................................................Clyde Ramsey * Chief Engineer (CHENG).................................Maia Jacques * Propulsion Engineer.........................................Tamira Rhodes * Power Engineer................................................Samuel Thorne * Engine Maintenance.........................................George (P29-640GT) & Cid (C-1d40) Hangar Deck * Shuttle Pilot.......................................................Charles Newton * Shuttle Technician.............................................Fernando Garza The Ship's Systems The Class-I frigate, the CMS Hermes, is equipped with many state-of-the-art systems that aid in its offensive and defensive capabilities while traversing deep space. Offensive Systems * High-Powered Laser Cannons * Assault Weapons Defensive Systems * Stealth Drive * Kinetic Shields * Heavy Ship Armor Operational Systems * Faster-Than-Light (FTL) Drive * Fusion Thrusters * Fusion Reactor Drive Core . . . . . . Notes for later on the page: Hermes Brig - “The restraint chambers lined the entire back wall, ensuring that digging a hole to escape would mean being sucked directly into outer space. The walls were sleek and metal, a single bed welded into the side. A thick, transparent, enhanced plastic made up the fourth wall… In front of each cell was a small, waist-high stand attached to the floor, at the top of which was a mobile tablet that displayed biometrics and vitals for the prisoners in each corresponding cell.” (43.1) Hermes Med Bay - “The Med Bay on the Hermes was brightly lit from above, revealing its large rectangular space, a few beds and high-tech machines along one wall, a row of desks and computers along the other, looking out through windows into what appeared to be the ship’s spacious Crew Deck.” (43.1) Hermes Med Bay - “…a tiny device firing thin blue lasers into the gunshot wound in her side.” (43.1) Hermes Med Bay - “…a curved machine traveled back and forth above her, accelerating the healing process of her broken ribs.” (43.1) Hermes Briefing Room - “The Briefing Room on Deck 02 held five inclining rows of thick, padded seats, like a high-tech but small auditorium. The entire wall at the front of the space was a massive LCD screen that stretched from one end of the room to the other – at least forty feet. Each individual seat had a mini-table that could slide up from inside the arm and fold out to create a tabletop on which to write, also serving as a capacitive touch screen.” (43.1) Hermes Brig - “She tapped a few commands into the tablet screen in front of Kevin’s cell, and the clear barrier became translucent, his voice suddenly muffled and indistinguishable as he continued to protest.” (43.1) Hermes Brig - “…the transparent barrier of Kevin’s cell slid into the floor.” (44.1) Back to Story Ships Back to The Starfleet Category:Starfleet Category:Ships Category:Hermes